This invention relates generally to anti-data pirating technology. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system of marking data discs by introducing, into the polycarbonate material, a predetermined tracing substance known as a security marking during the manufacturing stage of the polycarbonate material. This marking technique is useful in tracking pirated data and/or sources, such as compact discs (CDs) or digital versatile discs (DVDs), to thereby prevent future pirating of data.
There are two basic methods for recording sound and musicxe2x80x94analog and digital. See e.g. Ken C. Pohlmann, xe2x80x9cThe Compact Discxe2x80x9d, THE COMPUTER MUSIC and DIGITAL AUDIO SERIES, Volume 5. The above-mentioned audio series, which was published by A-R Editions, Inc., in Madison, Wis., is, along with all volumes therein, incorporated by reference.
In analog recording, the recording medium (a tape) varies continuously according to the sound signal. In other words, an analog tape stores sound signals as a continuous stream of magnetism. The magnetism, which may have any value within a limited range, varies by the same amount as the sound signal voltage.
In digital recording, the sound signal is sampled electronically and recorded as a rapid sequence of separately coded measurements. In other words, a digital recording comprises rapid measurements of a sound signal in the form of on-off binary codes represented by ones and zeros. In this digital system, zeros are represented by indentations or pits in a disc surface, and ones are represented by unpitted surfaces or land reflections of the disc, such that a compact disc contains a spiral track of binary codes in the form of sequences of minute pits produced by a laser beam.
Music that is input to a digital recording and the requisite series of reproduction processes, must pass through the recording side of a pulse code modulation (PCM) system. A master recording of the music is stored in digital form on a magnetic tape or optical disc. Once the magnetic tape has been recorded, mixed and edited, it is ready for reproduction as a CD. The CD manufacturer then converts the master tape to a master disc, which is replicated to produce a desired number of CDs. At the end of the PCM system is the reproduction side, the CD player, which outputs the pre-recorded music.
If digital technology is used in all intermediate steps between the recording and reproduction sides of the PCM system, music remains in binary code throughout the entire chain; music is converted to binary code when it enters the recording studio, and stays in binary code until it is converted back to analog form when it leaves the CD player and is audible to a listener. In most CD players, digital outputs therefrom preserve data in its original form until the data reaches the power amplifier, and the identical audio information that recorded in the studio is thereby preserved on the disc.
The physical specifications for a compact disc system are shown in Prior Art FIG. 1. They were developed jointly by Sony and Philips, and are defined in the standards document entitled Red Book, which is incorporated herein by reference. The CD standard is also contained. in the International Electrotechnical Commission standard entitled, Compact Disc Digital Audio System, also incorporated herein by reference. Disc manufacturers, as well as CD player manufacturers, obtain a CD license to use these specifications.
All disc dimensions, including those pertaining to pit and physical formations, which encode data., are defined in the CD standard. For example, specifications information on sampling frequency, quantization word length, data rate, error correction code, and modulation scheme are all defined in the standard. Properties of the optical system that reads data from the disc using a leaser beam are also defined in the standard. Moreover, basis specifications relevant to CD player design is located in the signal format specifications.
Referring to Prior Art FIGS. 2A and 2B, the physical characteristics of the compact disc surface structure are described. Each CD is less than 5 inches in diameter whose track thickness is essentially thinner. than a hair and whose track length averages approximately 3 and a half miles. The innermost portion of the disc is a hole, with a diameter of 15 mm, that does not hold data. The hole provides a clamping area for the CD player to hold the CD firmly to the spindle motor shaft.
Data is recorded on a surface area of the disc that is 35.5 mm wide. A lead-in area rings the innermost data area, and a lead-out area rings the outermost area. Both lead-in and lead-out areas contain non-audio data used to control the CD player. Generally, a change in appearance in the reflective data surface of a -disc marks the end of musical information.
A transparent plastic substrate comprises most of the CD""s 1.2 mm thickness. Viewing a magnified portion of the CD surface, as shown in Prior Art FIGS. 2A, and 2B the top surface of the CD is covered with a very thin metal layer of generally aluminum, silver or gold. Data is physically contained in pits impressed along the CD""s top surface. Above this metalized pit surface and disc substrate lies another thin protective lacquer coating (10 to 30 micrometers). An identifying label (5 micrometers) is printed on top of the lacquer coating.
A system of mirrors and lenses sends a beam of laser light to read the data. A laser beam is applied to the underside of a CD and passes through the transparent substrate and back again. The beam is focused on the metalized data surface that is sandwiched or embedded inside the disc. As the disc rotates, the laser beam moves across the disc from the center to the edge. This beam produces on-off code signals that are converted into, for example, a stereo electric signal.
Prior Art FIG. 3 shows a typical compact disc pit surface. Each CD contains a track of pits arranged in a continuous spiral that runs from the inner circumference to the outer edge. The starting point begins at the inner circumference because, in some manufacturing processes, tracks at the outer diameter of a CD is more generally prone to manufacturing defects. Therefore, CDs with shorter playing time provide a greater manufacturing yield, which has led to adoption of smaller diameter discs (such as 8 cm CD-3 discs) or larger diameter discs (such as 20 and 30 cm CD-Video discs).
Prior Art FIG. 4 shows a diagram of a typical track pitch. The distance between successive tracks is 1.6 micrometers. That adds. up to approximately 600 tracks per millimeter. There are 22,188 revolutions across a disc""s entire signal surface of 35.5 millimeters. Hence, a pit track may contain 3 billion pits. Because CDs are constructed in a diffraction-limited mannerxe2x80x94creating the smallest formations of the wave nature of lightxe2x80x94track pitch acts as a diffraction grating; namely, by producing a rainbow of colors. In fact, CD pits are among the smallest of all manufactured formations.
The linear dimensions of each track on a CD is the same, from the beginning of a spiral to the end. Consequently, each CD must rotate with constant linear velocity (CLV), a condition whereby uniform relative velocity is maintained between the CD and the pickup.
To accomplish this, the rotational speed of a CD varies depending on the position of the pickup. The disc rotates at a playing speed which varies from 500 revolutions per minute at the center, where the track starts, to 200 revolutions per minute at the edge. This difference in speed is accounted for by. the number of tracks at each position.
For example, because each outer track revolution contains more pits than each inner track revolution, the CD must be slowed down as it plays in order to maintain a constant rate of data. So, when the pickup is reading the inner circumference of the CD, the disc rotates at the higher speed of 500 rpm. And as the pickup moves outwardly towards the disc""s edge, the rotational speed gradually decreases to 200 rpm. Thus, a constant linear velocity is maintained, such that all of the pits are read at the same speed. The CD player constantly reads from synchronization words from the data and adjusts the disc speed to keep the data rate constant.
A CD""s constant linear velocity (CLV) system is significantly different from an LP""s system. A major difference stems from the fact that a turntable""s motor rotates at a constant velocity rate of 33⅓ grooves. This translates into outer grooves having a greater apparent velocity than inner grooves, probably explained by the occurrence that high-frequency responses of inner grooves is inferior to that of outer grooves. If a CD used constant angular velocity (CAV) as opposed to the CLV system, pits on the outside diameter would have to be longer than pits on the inner diameter of the disc. This latter scenario would result in decreased data density and decreased playing time of a CD.
Like constant linear velocity, light beam modulation is also important to the optical read-out system that decodes the tracks. See Prior Art FIG. 5. A brief theoretical discussion on the distinctions between pit and land light travel explains this point.
Generally, when light passes from one-medium to another with a different index of refraction, the light bends and its wavelength changes. The velocity at which light passes is important, because when velocity is slow, the beam bends and focusing occurs. Owing to several factors, such as the refractive index, disc thickness and laser lens aperture, the laser beam""s size on the disc surface is approximately 800 xcexcm. However, the laser beam is focused to approximately 1.7 xcexcm at the pit surface. In other words, the laser beam is focused to a point that is a little larger than a pit width. This condition minimizes the effects of dust or scratches on the CD""s outer surface, because the size of dust particles or scratches are effectively reduced along with the laser beam. Any obstruction less than 0.5 ml are essentially insignificant and causes no error in the readout.
As previously noted, a CD""s entire pit surface is metalized. In addition, the reflective flat surface between each pit,(i.e. a land), causes almost 90 percent of laser light to be reflected back into the pickup,. Looking at a spiral track from a laser""s perspective on the underside of a disc, as shown in Prior Art FIG. 5, pits appears as bumps. The height of each bump is generally between 0.11 and 0.13 xcexcm, such that this dimension is smaller than the laser beam""s wavelength (780 nanometers) in air. The dimension of the laser beam""s wavelength in air is larger than the laser""s wavelength (500 nanometers) inside the disc substrate, with a refractive index of 1.55. In short, the height of each bump is, therefore, one-quarter of the laser""s wavelength in the substrate.
Scientifically, this means that light striking a land will travel twice as far than light striking a bump. This discrepancy in light travel distances serve to modulate the intensity of a light beam. This allows data physically encoded on the disc to be recoverable by the laser.
Also, the pits and intervening reflective lands on the disc""s surface do not directly designate ones and zeros. Rather, it is each pit""s edge, whether leading or trailing, that is a 1 and all areas in between, whether inside or outside a pit, that are designated as zeros. Still, each pit and reflective land lengths vary incrementally. The combinations of 9 different pit and land lengths of varying dimensions physically encode the data.
Presently, there are-three principal types of optical storage media for which there may be a need to provide security for the data stored on the optical storage media. The first type is a read-only memory (ROM) media where the disc is manufactured with the information already stored thereon in the form of depressions formed in the polycarbonate substrate. Read-only discs include CD-audio, CD-ROM, CD-interactive and CD-video discs.
The second type of optical storage media is a writable optical storage disc, which has the capability of having information recorded (or written) thereon after fabrication of the media.
And the third type is a re-writable or erasable optical storage disc, which has the capability of having information erased or modified after fabrication of the media.
In general, it is desired that the disc containing information is provided with a security marking or marker that is permanent, unalterable without damaging the disc medium, and could be determined by and/or related to the marking. The following prior patents represent the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,077 to Wilson et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of affixing information characters on read-only optical discs by means of a pulsed scanning laser beam, which transmits light in a patterned array through a transparent layer of the medium, and indelibly marks the reflective layer of the medium without disrupting the surface continuity of the substrate and protective layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,816 to Burdick et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and system for tracking a manufactured product or group of manufactured products through a manufacturing process comprising a series of manufacturing steps performed at different physical locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,202 to Brownstein et al. relates to a method for providing security for the data stored in the optical information storage and retrieval system. The increased systems security is provided by the inclusion in the medium of a visible and indelible identifying code and the storage of related data files on the storage medium. The visible identifying code is used in conjunction with the related files by the apparatus accessing the data files to protect the data files stored on the media against unauthorized access to the data files and/or unauthorized copying of the data files.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,047 to Lentz et al., incorporated herein by reference, the invention relates generally to media upon which information is stored in an optical information storage and retrieval unit, and more particularly, to the inclusion in the media of an indelible identifying code embedded therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,266 to Brownstein et al., incorporated herein by reference, relates to a writable optical storage disc used in an optical information storage and retrieval system to provide security for the data stored in the storage and retrieval system.
The problem in one or more of the prior art references, I have determined, is that identification markings have been applied to the surface of the disc by means of mechanical disruption of the surface or by deposition of legible material on the surface. This information, however, being on the disc""s surface can be compromised either accidentally or intentionally.
An additional problem in one or more of the prior art references is that the marking process is too sensitive to the energy level of the laser beam, such that too small an energy in the laser beam will not provide an identifiable marking, and too much energy can disrupt the lacquer overcoat layer and/or the polycarbonate layer used to protect the reflective layer.
Yet another problem in one or more of the prior art references is that the affixing or identifying marking information is easily applied to exterior, non-information surfaces of the substrate or protective layer, such as by printing. However, because the labeling or patterns are on the surface of the disc, they are susceptible to damage, alteration and can be removed too easily.
Accordingly, I have determined that it is desirable to solve one or more of the above problems. For example, I have determined that it is desirable to provide a system and method where identification markings need not be applied to the surface of the disc by means of mechanical disruption of the surface or by deposition of legible material on the surface.
I have also determined that it is desirable to provide a marking process that is not significantly sensitive to the energy level of the laser beam, and that will not disrupt the lacquer overcoat layer and/or the polycarbonate layer used to protect the reflective layer.
It is also desirable to provide a marking. mechanism and/or process where the labeling or marking of the disc is not susceptible to damage, alteration, detection and/or removal.
It is a feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that is inexpensive.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that is capable of detecting a security marking that could be determined by and/or related to the security marking itself, for piracy related issues.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that is manageable and practical in its implementation.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that does not require significant additional hardware and/or software in its implementation.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that is unreadable by the human eye and is indelible in the sense that it is permanent and, for all practical purposes, unalterable without damaging the disc medium.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that is impressed into the disc during the injection molding operation.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that can be advantageously used to prevent unauthorized access to the data on the data disc; that is, for authentication purposes.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that provides an identifying marking for discs storing optical information that is both relatively insensitive to the power of the radiation beam and reduces damage to the optical disc.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that provides manufacturer identifier information, such as manufacturer identity, manufacture date, batch number and the like, useful for quality control purposes.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a method and/or system for tracking and/or minimizing pirating of, or unauthorized access to, data media that provides product identifier information, such as lot or batch identity, shipping date, sender identity, recipient identity, manufacturer identity, manufacture date, and the like, to assist in tracking the origin of piracy related issues.
Consequently, a feature and advantage of the present invention is to inhibit disc piracy; that is to provide greatly enhanced security measures against CD or DVD pirating. The present invention is based, in part, on my discovery that an identifier marking can be embedded in each data disc using conventional hardware. The present invention is also based on my discovery that the identifier marking or tracing may be, for example, embedded in the data disc in a manner that inhibits its detection. The present invention is further based on my discovery that use of a marker embedded in a data disc, when the data disc is manufactured, reduces or simplifies the problem of determining or tracking where/when the data disc was pirated, thereby making it practical to determine valuable information regarding the origin of pirating of the data disc.
The above features and advantages are accomplished generally by introducing a tracing or marking substance constituting a security marking into a polycarbonate composition during the manufacturing stage of the polycarbonate material into a data media, such as a CD or DVD. The tracing substance is preferably at the isotope level, where various different quantities of isotopes are used. Thus, various marking substances may be used.
Specific types and/or quantities of isotopes are used to indicate a specific marker, as described above, such as a specific lot, manufacturer and the like. The. specific types and/or quantities of isotopes may be determinable with respect to each other and/or, alternatively, with respect to the total polycarbonate composition. Optionally, the type and/or quantities of isotopes may be determined by a specific order of composition. Advantageously, the isotope number(s) are detectable using spectrometry techniques.
According to the present invention, there are two alternative ways of identifying the tracing substance, as well as its structural composition, contained in the end-product ultimately made of the polycarbonate material. Each alternative method is easily employed via conventional spectrometry techniques.
One exemplary way is to perform a mass spectrometry analysis of the polycarbonate itself. If the polycarbonate includes one or two optically clear substances in, for example, crystalline form, this is evidence of a tracing substance, which is likely a heavy element.
Another method is to perform a mass spectrometry analysis of the polycarbonate, to determine or detect a heavy element and also to identify the ratio of the isotopes in a given element. The accuracy of the spectrometry, which is very high, would be a function of the ratio between the isotopes of the element itself.
Other methods may alternatively be used to detect a tracing substance embedded in the data disc that perform the similar overall intended function described herein.
The advantage of using one or more of the above two methods on a data medium, such as a compact disc, is that it eliminates an obvious method that a pirate could use to reproduce discs. That is, a pirate will have to initially fabricate a disc that meets the exact structural predetermined requirements of the disc to be copied, in order to be deemed a non-pirated disc.
The present invention employs methods of manufacturing traceable data discs that are a function of the structural characteristics of each disc that is relatively unchangeable after fabrication. Thus, another disc having the same structural or chemical characteristics is required in order for it to be considered an authenticated CD or DVD.
Another feature of-the present invention is the combinative use of the above methods for generating a security marking in each data disc. For example, a single data disc may comprise the combination of one or more tracing substances where each tracing substance may constitute a separate and/or different security marking as desired, to indicate specific lot, polycarbonate or raw material manufacturer, date of manufacture, intended data disc presser/manufacturer, and the like, described in more detail below.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a computer program product that stores computer instructions thereon for instructing a computer to perform a process of tracking a data media, such as a CD or DVD, and determining whether it is fraudulent/pirated or non-fraudulent. Alternatively, the present invention provides a data disc having modified data stored thereon, including the tracing or marking substance(s).
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a method is disclosed for providing a security marking for a data disc product comprised of polycarbonate material and storing data thereon, such as CDs or DVDs. The method is used for tracking purposes to inhibit at least one of piracy, unauthorized access and unauthorized copying of the data stored on the data disc product.
The method includes the following sequential, non-sequential and/or sequence independent steps of introducing at least one predetermined tracing substance as a predetermined marking in the polycarbonate material of the data disc product in quantities that will not adversely affect at least one of performance, structure of, and the data stored on, the data disc product; and manufacturing the data disc product with the at least one predetermined tracing substance introduced therein said introducing step (a).
The introducing step (a) further comprises the step of introducing the at least one predetermined tracing substance as a security marking in the polycarbonate material including predetermined concentration amounts of at least one of an isotope, a plurality of isotopes and a plurality of stable isotopes.
Furthermore, the method encompasses a process wherein at least one predetermined tracing substance comprises at least two predetermined tracing substances, and wherein the introducing step (a) further comprises the step of introducing the at least two predetermined tracing substances as a security marking in the polycarbonate material including predetermined concentration amounts of at least one of an isotope, a plurality of isotopes and a plurality of stable isotopes.
Each tracing substance may comprise a transparent oxide of at least one of a silicate, a lead dioxide, tin cadmium 12 and iridium 5, or combination thereof.
The method also includes the step of identifying by inspecting the data disc product the at least one tracing substance for tracking purposes to inhibit at least one of piracy, unauthorized access and unauthorized copying of the data stored on the data disc product. Alternatively, the product could be identified on a basis of the ratio of concentration amounts. of each tracing substance in the product, or on the basis of the ratio of concentration amounts of each tracing substance to the total polycarbonate composition of the product. Furthermore, the product could alternatively be identified on the basis of a specific composition of each tracing substance in the product.
The method also includes a step of attributing distribution of each data disc product to a manufacturer such that identification of each tracing substance in the data. disc product indicates whether is the manufacturer is an authorized manufacturer. The predetermined marking is substantially transparent.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method is disclosed for marking a protective layer of a product, which comprises at least one of a portion of a polymer, where the method is used to track the product and inhibit at least one of piracy, unauthorized access and unauthorized copying of the product.
The method according to this embodiment comprises the steps of introducing at least one predetermined tracing substance as a predetermined marking in the polycarbonate material of the protective layer of the product in quantities that will not adversely affect at least one of performance, structure of, and the data stored on, the produce; and manufacturing the product with the at least one predetermined tracing substance introduced therein in introducing step (a).
In yet another embodiment of the present invention is disclosed, in a security marking method for marking a polycarbonate-based product to inhibit at least one of piracy, unauthorized access and unauthorized copying of the product, a data disc impregnated with at least one predetermined tracing substance providing the security marking used for at least one of tracking and authenticating the data disc. Each predetermined tracing substance includes predetermined concentration amounts of at least one of an isotope, a plurality of isotopes and a plurality of stable isotopes, where the predetermined tracing substance is indicative of product information including at least one of a lot number, batch number, shipper, recipient, shipping date, manufacturer identity, manufacturing date and designated product purpose.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention is disclosed a system of marking a protective layer of a product, which comprises and includes at least one of a portion of polymer, where the system is used to track the product and inhibit at least one of piracy, unauthorized access and unauthorized copying of the product.
The system according to this embodiment comprises: means for introducing at least one predetermined tracing substance as a predetermined marking in the polycarbonate material of the protective layer of the product in quantities that will not adversely affect performance and/or structure and/or the data stored on the product; and means for manufacturing the product with the at least one predetermined tracing substance introduced therein by the means for introducing.
The marking system according to yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises: a substance introduction system introducing at least one predetermined tracing substance as a predetermined marking in the polycarbonate material of the product in quantities that will not adversely affect performance and/or structure and/or the data stored on the product; and a product manufacturing system, operatively and structurally responsive to the substance introduction system, and manufacturing the product with each predetermined tracing substance introduced therein by the substance introduction system.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the tracing substance, which cain be introduced into any product that uses polycarbonate or polystyrene, serves as a security marking for a desired number of non-data disc products, such as CD cases, films, or MYLAR. In addition, the markings of the present invention may also be used in plexiglass, eyeglasses, sunglasses, helmets and the like.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the predetermined tracing substance constituting a security marking that is introduced into a polycarbonate composition during the manufacturing stage of the composition into CDs and DVDs, can also be used for authentication purposes in order to prevent unauthorized access to data on the disc.
In accordance with thus embodiment of the invention, a method is disclosed for authenticating a data media in order to prevent piracy and/or unauthorized access and/or unauthorized copying of the data media, wherein the media is impregnated with at least one predetermined tracing substance including a predetermined concentration of at least one of an isotope, a plurality of isotopes and a plurality of stable isotopes, to form at least one security marking used for at least one of tracking and authenticating the data media.
The authenticating method here comprises the steps of: detecting at least one security marking in the data media; authenticating the data media responsive to the above detecting step using at least one security marking; and outputting the data stored on the data media as at least one of audio, video, audio data, video data and digital data substantially free of each security marking when the data media has been successfully authenticated by the above authenticating step.
The authenticating method further includes the steps of authenticating the data media via at least two different security markings, each of which successively must be authenticated before the data is finally output via the outputting step, and of authenticating the data media over a plurality of interconnected computer networks comprising at least one of a local network, global network and Internet.
In yet another embodiment is disclosed, in a security marking method for marking a polycarbonate based product to prevent piracy and/or unauthorized access and/or unauthorized copying of the product, a data disc impregnated with at least one predetermined tracing substance providing a security marking used for tracking and/or authenticating the data disc. Each predetermined tracing substance includes predetermined concentration amounts of at least one isotope, a plurality of isotopes and a plurality of stable isotopes. The predetermined tracing substance is indicative of product information including at least one of a lot number, batch number, shipper, recipient, shipping date, manufacturer identity, manufacturing date and designated product purpose.
Finally, in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a data message is disclosed. In a security marking method for marking a polycarbonate-based product to prevent piracy and/or unauthorized access and/or unauthorized copying of the product, a data disc is impregnated with at least one predetermined tracing substance providing a security marking used for tracking and/or authenticating the data disc. Each predetermined tracing substance includes predetermined concentration amounts of at least one isotope, a plurality of isotopes and a plurality of stable isotopes. The predetermined tracing substance is indicative of product information including at least one of a lot number, batch number, shipper, recipient, shipping date, manufacturer identity, manufacturing date and designated product purpose.
A computer or processor driven system, tangible medium including instructions thereon, and process is also provided.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will perform the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purposes of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be used as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public, generally, and especially scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art, who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection, the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
The above objects of the invention, together with other apparent objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter, which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention.